


drunk and in love

by smallbump



Series: Do you think i would chose to live without you? [5]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump





	drunk and in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).

”Yes, I’m drunk,” Matteo says, hiccup escapes him and he giggles. So drunk. He’s struggling a while with removing his shoes that he somehow kept on until he was just beside his bed, instead of taking them off in the hall as normal people would. But then again, he is drunk. 

It is way past midnight, probably somewhere around 2am and they got home from the party only a little while ago. It had been fun, but the walk home had been cold. It had also taken them ages as Matteo was so drunk, and giggly and a bit handsy when all David wanted to was to come home as fast as possible and then curl up in bed and sleep for at least fourteen hours straight. After that, Matteo could be just as handsy and giggly as he pleases. But first; sleep. 

David lies in bed, duvet up to his neck and hair messy on the pillow, he’s not as cold anymore. He’s not as drunk as Matteo either, so he managed to remove his shoes and jacket in the hallway, and then his clothes in Matteo’s room. He even managed to brush his teeth, something that Matteo has yet to do. David watches as Matteo still tries to remove his shoes, without really doing anything that will help them come off his feet, like untying them or something like that. David smiles fondly at the drunk mess that is his _oh, so lovable_ boyfriend.

”And-” 

One shoe is off, the other one is on its way. Matteo removes his jacket while wiggling his foot back and forth until the shoe falls off. It looks so stupid that David can’t help but laugh, not that Matteo hears him. He’s too busy swearing at his shoes for being such pisshats or something. 

David points over to the window when Matteo is looking back at him. The curtains aren’t drawn and he knows they’ll both hate themselves and each other for not closing them. Maybe he’s a bit drunk after all as he forgot that before he crawled into bed and tucked himself in… Pants and his shirt come off as Matteo makes his way over to the windows. As he is back by the bed again, his clothes are gone and he is allowed in bed. Brushing his teeth can wait, David decides for him. 

”You’re beautiful,” Matteo continue the sentence that he started moments ago and drunkenly kisses David, missing half of his mouth but it’s okay. They shift a little and then, the other kiss is right where it should be. ”And-”

Matteo knocks his head against David’s and kisses the spot where they collided a few times, rubs it tenderly with his thumb as if it’ll make the pain go away.It is a bit weird that Matteo is both very clumsy yet very gentle when he is drunk. His hands brush against David’s skin in a way they never do otherwise, he plays with David’s hair for minutes, holds him tightly but lightly at the same time. 

He sighs deeply, ”And tomorrow morning I’ll be sober, but you’ll still be beautiful.” 

It is romantic words and the moment would be even more romantic if it weren’t for the hiccups interrupting Matteo’s declaration of love. But then again, this isn’t a romantic comedy or drama and hiccups happen and that’s okay. Especially after numerous beers and drinks of various alcoholic beverages. 

”I think you’re beautiful too,” David whispers against Matteo’s skin before he presses his lips against it. He would kiss him as well, however Matteo is already asleep so David turns around and places Matteo’s sleeping arm around his waist. Then he will sleep better than he has in days or even weeks. 


End file.
